


(Call Me) Baby Boy

by BangMeBucks



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gag, Bottom Bobby nation rise up, Gags, Garters, Good Boy, Jiwon in lace, Just imagine the perfect bottom, M/M, Makeup, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, bottom Jiwon, cameras but barely mentioned, men in makeup, porn au, ropes, that needs its own tag, thats Bobby, top june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangMeBucks/pseuds/BangMeBucks
Summary: For every smut of Bobby as a top, a bottom Bobby stan cries a little more.Sometimes Bobby wants to be called a good boy.Bottom!Bobby x Top!June





	(Call Me) Baby Boy

“Tell me how it feels baby boy.”

“Perfect Junhwe.” Jiwon tries to wiggle against the ropes, finding no give around his wrists pinned against his back. As part of the routine he’s done since he’s started working with Jiwon, Junhwe places a chaste kiss on his forehead, before starting the camera.

Jiwon squirms again, knowing the camera Junhwe turned on isn’t focused on his face; however, the lacy black panties and garters he let Junhwe choose for this scene. Another click and the second camera is hazily focused on his face, red lipstick and cheap mascara waiting to be smudged and wiped away.

It took Jiwon a lot of convincing to even do this outside of the studio, but he trusted Junhwe— June, as he goes in the videos— even though he only knows him through work. It’s just business right, so why does Jiwon enjoy working with Junhwe so much?

June starts gently, massaging and leaving light kisses everywhere, the light touches making Jiwon instinctually lean towards the simple affection, hardening already. 

“You ready to be a good boy for me?” 

“Yes June.” The jingle of June’s belt coming undone, then the crack of the belt from behind Jiwon for theatricals. His firm hand pushes Jiwon down onto a pillow on the relatively bare bed.

“Count for me baby.” June gives a testing snap on one lacy garter, smirking proudly at Jiwon whimpering for more. June spanks him with his hand at first, Jiwon managing to say one without cracking. The second time, harder. 

“Two,” Jiwon moans, face blushed dark red as June smacks the other cheek with the same amount of force. “Th-three.”

Smack. “Four,” Smack. “F-fuck, five.” June massages his cheeks, before palming Jiwon through the lace, feeling how hard he is already.

“You seem to be enjoying this. Being such a good little slut for me.” June growls, grabbing the belt and cracking it across his ass again, secretly smiling at how Jiwon tried to rub his erection on anything, needing the friction. “Can you wait for me and be a good boy?” 

June uses the belt one last time, before paying attention to himself as Jiwon pants. Quickly, he peels off the dark leather pants he wears for scenes like this with Jiwon, and then rolls Jiwon over, so he can see the lacy black panties holding him back, the precum soaking through completely. Mascara streaks down Jiwon’s cheeks, and lipstick is already slightly smudged where he bit his lip repeatedly. 

“What a beautiful boy. So handsome, so slutty. Open.” He pulls the older towards him, before taking his own cock out. “Suck like the good boy you are.”

Jiwon instantly goes forward, trailing his tongue from the tip to the base and back up again, before taking the entire member in his mouth. The thrill of being called a good little slut, a good boy went straight to his own, wanting to please Junhwe in the best way possible. 

One hand holds Jiwons neck, forcing him to take as much in as he can, the other grasping his hair as Jiwon flattens his tongue, soaring as he hears Junhwe groan and pant.

“You’re so good at that, such a good boy,” June pulls back and out gently, instead replacing himself with two fingers. Jiwon keeps sucking, Junhwe looking down at the bottom with pride. The bright lipstick is ruined now, spit dripping from his swollen lips. “I think you’ve earned a little reward.” 

June reaches with his available hand to the row of toys he had laid out, deciding on the black gag he ordered just for Jiwon. Removing his other hand, he presses his thumb against Jiwon’s jaw, forcing him to open, and lets him close on the gag. 

Letting him lay back down, June gets up, removing his boxers the rest of the way, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. “You look so pretty gagged. I wonder what beautiful noises I’m gonna miss.” June croons, pulling the underwear off with one hand, warming lube on his fingers with the other. He presses one lubed finger against his rim, feeling the muscle twitch against the pad.

Jiwon groans under him, pressing himself as much as he can against Junhwe. Pressing one finger in, he gently works and after hesitation, a second, both twisting and bending, grazing against his prostate. Bobby loudly moans— or tries to anyways. Knowing he found the oldest weakness, Junhwe slides a third in, aiming for the repeatedly until he sees Jiwon tearing up and spilling over, the pleasure almost too much for him to handle. 

Junhwe slowly works his fingers out, one by one, until Jiwon is left feeling empty. Tearing the wrapper open, Junhwe makes eye contact with Jiwon and his heart beats a little harder than it normally does, sliding the condom on and using what lube is left on his fingers to slick himself up. Jiwon moans again as he feels Junhwe press his head against his entrance, before gently pushing in. 

Hands on Jiwon’s hips, he sinks his length fully into the older, letting him adjust. Searching for a sign he’s ready to move forward, Jiwon blinks twice, and Junhwe smirks, moving slowly. 

“Mmngh, even stretched, you’re such a tight little slut,” Jiwon’s eyes screw shut, as Junhwe starts to pick up speed. “Such a good little cock slut for me.” 

Before long, Junhwe is moving faster, slamming against his prostate as Jiwon’s muffled moans shake his entire body, Junhwe biting his neck, before running his tongue over the newly purpled flesh. Junhwe’s rhythm starts to get sloppy, shorter thrusts and his hands move from the olders hips, along his toned stomach and abs, up his arms, before pulling the loop that kept his arms tied together free. 

It isn’t long before Jiwon’s arms race up Junhwe’s muscled back, as Junhwe’s hands keep going up and undo the clasp on the gag. “Be the noisy little slut you are, taking my cock.” Junhwe grunts, and drags his nails back down Jiwon’s body, and slamming into again with the same intensity as before. 

Jiwon instantly starts moaning loudly, begging and almost whimpering as Junhwe pounds into his prostate determined. “Oh god- June, fuck- let me come, f-fuck!” Every muscle in Junhwe tenses up, orgasm making him tremble wildly. Junhwe rides out his own, growling as he thrusts a last few times, stroking Jiwon until his cum covers them both. 

“Jesus Jiwon.” Junhwe pulls out gently, taking the used condom off and throwing it into the trash can next to the bedside. “You were such a good boy tonight.” 

Lazily, Jiwon reaches for a wipe on the nightstand before Junhwe slaps his hand away. “I clean up, you just lay there and look pretty Jiwon.” 

“Mhm, I can do that. Be the best pretty sub you’ll ever see.” Jiwon mumbles, already trying to roll over and get up, before falling back into the bed again. Junhwe wipes down his stomach first, the cold chill soothing against Jiwon’s burning muscles. 

It’s not long before Jiwon is sound asleep, Junhwe left wiping off the mascara and lipstick. “You already are the best sub I’ve ever seen.” He says to no one in particular, taking whatever supplies and setting them in the box he sets aside for occasions like this. “Goodnight Jiwon.”

“Night Junhwe.” Jiwon pulls the blanket up closer to his chin, as Junhwe shuts off the light and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a first time for everything. depending how this goes we’re gonna see a lot more of bottom Bobby y’all


End file.
